


Book 1: Child of the Wind

by Desmond_Nomad



Series: Legends of Mobius [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_Nomad/pseuds/Desmond_Nomad
Summary: When a star dies, a new star is born in the remains of the old one. And as every story ends, a new story begins. This is the beginning of a new story, the legends of Mobius. And the beginning of a new hero.
Series: Legends of Mobius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002117
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

"Long ago before our time, there was a virtuous and beautiful planet, it was called Earth. And on Earth, there lived a race of creatures known a humans, an intelligent and mighty race, but the humans carried with them a deadly sickness, that sickness is war. From the moment they were born they fought one another, father against son, brother against brother, and neighbor against neighbor. For Thousands of years they fought each other over everything, for Freedom, for power, for money, for control, until they could fight no more.

"Their countless years of conquest have nearly dried the world of natural resources, the air was polluted, the waters were diluted, and the soil beneath their feet was becoming infertile, and in their desperate attempt to save what little they had left, they created the one thing that would bring their world to its end, the gene bomb. a bioweapon that could alter the molecular structure of any organism, living and non-living, they were attempting to use it to revert the effects of that years of war had done to their world, and yet like many of the humans inventions, it backfired horribly. The bomb caused massive mutations to form within the molecules of plants, animals, water, the air, even the earth beneath their feet, and from these mutations rose horrific creatures, titans of chaos and destruction, destroying everything in their path, wiping out nearly all life on Earth. All out of options, the surviving humans built great starships and fled from Earth, hoping to find a new home amongst the stars.

"But all was not lost for Earth, millions of years later, after the titans had ceased their destruction and faded away, the world began to heal, and through the mutations caused by the gene bomb, new life began to emerge. The Terra, giant plant-like creatures born from the earth, the Chao, offspring of the titans, little spirits made of earth, wind, and water, and finally the most unique of all of them, the Mobians, Us. And as our ancestors set forth and thrived throughout this new world that was given to us, it sparked the beginning of a new age, and the dawn of a new world, Mobius.

"But sadly, a dark and grim future is upon us. As of recently, monsters made of metal and madness began to emerge, machines built by the humans old, ravaging everything in their path, hellbent on the one thing their creators made them to do, to conquer and destroy."

As the old owl finished Her story, She readjusted her glasses and turned to look at the little child who was listening to her, after clearing her throat, She then said, "this is why you are here my child, this is why I created you, you will be the one to stop the coming destruction, you will be the hero Mobius needs."

"But what if I fail." The child asked.

"Don't worry," She assured, "I know you won't." and as she reached to hug him, the lights in the room turned red, and a siren blared throughout the facility, shortly after the sounds of gunfire could be heard down the hallway leading up to the room, followed by screams of terror and agony. a scientist ran into the room with a look of dread on his face, after catching his breath he shouted out,

"Dr. Longclaw, they have found us!"

Knowing too well what He meant, Longclaw jumped to her feet, grabbed the child and ran out of the room as fast as She could, following behind the scientist.

"Longclaw what's going on?" The child nervously asked.

"It's okay" She assured Him, "everything is going to be okay, just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Okay."

And so the child kept its eyes closed as Longclaw and the scientist rushed down the halls, the child winced as He could hear the sounds of gunfire and people screaming down the hall.

Just before they could make it to their destination, a giant door at the end of the hallway, they stopped and the child could hear someone screaming right beside him, he opened his eyes to see that the other scientist was being attacked by one of the metal monsters which had the appearance of a praying mantis, the child began to panic, before Longclaw could react, the scientist pulled out a hand grenade and pulled the pin and shouted at Longclaw one word,

"RUN!"

Understanding the situation, Longclaw held the child tight and booked it down the hall, as soon as they bolted through the doors someone shouted.

"They're through, close the doors, CLOSE THE FUCKING DOORS!"

As soon as the doors shut, they could hear a loud blast on the other side, Longclaw, after running for her life, let out a sigh of relief, but the moment was soon over as one of the workers ran to Her and said

"That won't hold them for long, we have to hurry!"

"Right." She quickly replied. She hurried to the east side of the room where a capsule was located.

"Longclaw, what's going to happen to us?" the child whispered with a shaky voice.

"They're breaking through!" shouted one of the guards.

"Don't worry, It's going to be okay." As She replied, She set him in the capsule and closed the door. "Just promise me that whatever you do, do not give up, do you understand?"

"I promise."

"Good, now don't you forget that promise okay?"

But before the child could answer, the doors were busted down and a horse of metal monsters charged into the room, tearing everyone apart, as soon as Longclaw was finished inputing the coordinates for the capsule, She felt an immense amount of pain rupture through Her body, She looked down to see one of the mantis-like machines tore a hole through Her chest as blood splattering out of it onto the capsule,

"LONGCLAW!" The child shouted, horrified by what he saw, butbefore she could breath her last breath, Longclaw pushed the final button to teleport him away, the last thing the child heard Her say before He was taken away was,

"Sayonara Sonic."


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time can heal the deepest of wounds, but the scars still remain.

Niki woke up in a state of panic, sweat and tears dripping down off of his face and onto his bedsheets, He looked around to find out where he was, stone walls, a wooden floor, and his own personal changing quarters. He then let out a sigh of relief, He was home.

"It was just a dream," He said to himself, "but why did it feel so real?" But before He could find an answer to his question, a knock was heard at the door.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead, breakfast is ready," a calm and cheerful voice rang out from the other side of the door, knowing too well who the voice belonged to, he sprung to his feet and began putting on some clothes.

"Coming mom, one second." He replied as he finished putting on his clothes and checked himself in the mirror, revealing a blue hedgehog with green eyes, he then ran out the door, bursting down the stairs and into the living room.

"Nikolas!" His mother yelled at him, "no running in the house."

"Sorry mom," he quickly replied, right before embracing her in a big hug.

"How's my little birthday boy?"

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"But you'll always be my little boy." As they finish hugging, she then continued, "Oh I almost forgot about your birthday present."

Before Niki could ask about his present his mother was already out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back holding something wrapped in cloth.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you turned eighteen." She said after giving him the present, Sonic then proceeded to unwrap the present, revealing to be his father's guitar, He began to marvel at it as a single tear fell from his eye. Ever since Niki was ten, his father taught him how to play his guitar, and now it was his.

"If only he were here to see you right now," She finished, holding a tear back, seeing his mother in distress, He put the guitar down and proceeded to hug her again.

"I love you mom." He whispered.

"I love you too my baby boy."

After they finished hugging, Niki finished his breakfast, grabbed his new guitar, and rushed out the door. On his way out, he heard a familiar voice ring out.

"You know, you take an awful long time to eat your breakfast." the voice called out, revealing itself to be Johnny Lightfoot, a white rabbit with a muscular build, he was one of Niki's childhood friends.

"Ha ha, really funny Johnathan" Niki replied.

"Hey don't call me that, only my mama calls me that... mainly when she's angry at me."

"Yeah, good to see you too man." Niki replied, giving Johnny a fist bump. Afterwards he showed him his new guitar. "Take a look at this."

"No way," Johnny replied. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, my father's guitar, He wanted me to have it on my eighteenth birthday."

"Dude that is awesome, we gotta tell everyone else about it, it's gonna be sick." As he started walking in the direction of their friends, ushering him to come along, he then said, "Oh by the way, happy birthday bro."

"Thanks bro." Niki replied, following him to the meetup.

When they finally reached their destination, Niki could see more of his friends up ahead, Max Monkey, Shaun "Sharps" the Parakeet, and finally Emily "Emi" Roseburg who were all waiting patiently for them to arrive. But before Niki could see what they were doing, a blindfold was placed around his eyes.

"Hey what's the big deal man?" He exclaimed.

"Just wait, and no peaking." Johnny replied.

A few moments later Niki could hear whispering. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." The rest of the group replied. And suddenly the blindfold was taken off, Niki could see a picnic table decorated with balloons and streamers, and the table filled with chilidogs, assorted sodas, and a cake in the middle of the table.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled.

"Aw guys you shouldn't have." Sonic replied in happy tone.

"You serious?" Sharps exclaimed, "I spent so much money on all of this!"

"You spent your dad's money Sharps." Max retorted. "Besides your dad is stinkin' rich, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's still money nonetheless."

"Guys, knock it off," Niki interrupted, "It's okay, I like it a lot, thank you guys."

"Dude," Johnny said jumping in the conversation, "show them what you got."

"Oh Yeah my bad." Niki the proceeded to open the case to reveal his father's guitar, everyone gasped in excitement after seeing it.

"No way!" Max yelled.

"Not bad I'll admit." Sharps chimed in.

"Probably should've thought of a better gift." Emi whispered to herself blushing a little.

"Yeah, I know." Niki said, He paused for a bit, and then continued, "thank you guys, for this, I couldn't have asked for anything better than this."

Emi, after grabbing a bunch of sodas, handing everyone one, then said. "Well, now that you're here, this is your birthday after all, c'mon let's celebrate."

* * *

As the day went on, they ate chilidogs and cake, played games, and swam in the ocean that surrounded their island. After a long day of partying, they all sat by the beach watching the sun set.

"This was..." Sonic began to say.

"Perfect?" Emi finished, who was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, perfect." He finished, scooting closer to her, and putting his arm around her.

"I wanted to give you this earlier, but I kinda lost the confidence after seeing what your new guitar." She said as she gave him a little box, as Niki opened it up, he pulled out a two part heart necklace made of gold.

"Emi, I love this." He replied.

"It was my grandmothers." She continued, "My grandma used to say 'Give one part to the one you love, and keep one for yourself, and your hearts will be joined as one.'"

Upon hearing this, Niki took the necklace, put on part, and gave the other part to Emi, which She then put it on.

"You look beautiful Emi."

"And so do you, I mean handsome!" she immediately corrected herself, beginning to blush a little.

"It's okay, I still love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I love you more."

"Oh really? Is everything a competition to you?" Niki asked in a playful tune.

"I mean it was kinda a competition to win your heart."

"No it wasn't, you knew I was in love with you ever since we were kids."

"Yeah, but there was Madonna."

"You were worried about her winning my love over you?"

"I mean, kind of."

After hearing what she said, He began to burst in laughter.

"Hey what are you laughing about?"

"Babe, you worry to much you know that? And I love you for that."

"Not as much as I love you."

After their romantic banter, they began to inch closer to each other, going in for the kiss, It was all perfect, until it wasn't

*BOOM*

A loud explosion rang from all around Niki, and when he opened his eyes he was at his village, but it was all destroyed, the sky was blackened with smoke, ashes and rubble filled the streets, in front of him was a pile of bodies of everyone he knew, his neighbors, his friends, his mother, and Emi, when he saw what had lied before him, he screamed in terror and sadness. And then, he heard a loud thud from behind him, as he turned around he saw giant monster made of metal and madness, he stood there shaking with dread, looking dead on at the monster, the monster looked like the same one from his nightmare last night. As the beast stared at him with glowing red eyes, Niki was in such a state of panic that He couldn't even move, as He stood there frozen with fright, as the monster began to approach him, everything went black, his last words were.

"Is this how I die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this took awhile. Anyways if you enjoyed this or have any criticism, please let me know in the comments down below, any feedback is appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Awkward situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if this chapter is a bit confusing to you, it's because I updated the previous chapter because I didn't like how it ended, so you might want to go check that out first, anyways feel free to comment any criticism in the comment section down below, and as always I hope you enjoy.

Niki woke up in a state of panic, He quickly scanned his surroundings to find that He was still at the beach, he saw his friends playing a few feet ahead of Him, and to His side He could see Emi sitting there with a look of worry on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Niki lied, sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry." She continued, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with the..."

"No no It wasn't that, it's just..."

"Hey you two lovebirds," Johnny interrupted, joining the conversation "You two doing okay?"

"Yeah," Niki continued, "It's just..."

Johnny, after reading the room, and willing to help his friend out of the awkward situation, then continued, "Oh, headache? I guess that what happens when you take the term 'using your head' literally."

"Ha, really funny man." Niki retorted. "Well," Johnny continued, "the sun is getting low, and it's a pretty far jog back to the village, what do you say we set up camp here on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me." Emi chimed in.

"I'll start the fire." called Max, who was overhearing the conversation.

"I brought sleeping bags!" Sharps exclaimed, the entire group stared directly at him with looks of disbelief. "What, I'm serious." He walked over to his massive backpack that nobody seemed to have noticed until now and opened it up, pulling out all the supplies within it. "Let's see, flashlights, sunscreen, melatonin..." After a few minutes of searching through his backpack he finally found them, "ah here we go sleeping bags, let's see, one two three four... uh oh." He paused for a bit turning to the group, He continued, "We seem to be one sleeping bag short."

"Well in that case," Johnny replied, "since you forgot a sleeping bag, you get to sleep without one?"

"Bullshit," Sharps retorted, "I'm the one who brought the sleeping bags, if anything, Max doesn't need one."

"Hey now, I'm the one who got a fire going," Max replied, standing over a fire that he made while they were arguing, "one of those sleeping bags is mine."

Niki had enough of their arguing, so he stood up and said, "Guys it's alright, I don't need a sleeping bag." "But It's your..." Johnny protested. "No, it's alright, You guys can have them, you guys matter to me more than a sleeping bag."

After a bit of discussion, they all agreed and began to set up their sleeping bags, once they finished Johnny then spoke up.

"Hey Niki, is it alright if you play us a song with your new guitar?"

"I don't know" Niki replied, "it's been awhile since I last played a guitar, I might be a little bit rusty"

"Oh come on man, don't be scared, let's hear what you got."

"Alright." As Niki finished, He pulled out his father's guitar and hesitated for a moment thinking what song He should play, He then thought of the perfect song and began to strum the strings, and a beautiful melody began to weave itself from the strings and onto the open air for the group to hear. As He strummed his guitar, He could remember when He was a toddler sitting on his dad's lap listening to him play the same guitar he was holding right now. He could remember what his father told him as if He were right there with him.

_"One of these days, you're going to be the greatest guitarist the world has ever known,"_ His father told him, _"and when that day happens, you can guarantee that I'll..._

 _"Doctor Longclaw, they found us!"_ Another voice rang out.

_"Wait?_ _"_ He thought to himself, _"What's going on?"_

He was remembering everything from the nightmare he had, but this time it felt like a memory, as he began to remember the horrific nightmare, he dropped his guitar and began shaking, He saw glimpses of the dream he had last night, but this time they it like a memory.

 _"Sayonara, Sonic."_ A voice echoed in His mind, _"Sonic...Sonic...onic...nic...Niki...NIKI..._ NIKI WAKE UP!"

Niki then snapped out of his trance, looking up to see Johnny in front of him, and everyone else looking at him with worry on their faces.

"Dude you okay?" Johnny asked, "You were spazzing out for a second there."

"Yeah." Niki lied again, "It's just, playing this guitar brought back some old memories, some I wish I forgot."

"Oh, it's still that bad?" asked Johnny with concern in his voice.

Niki nodded his head, still feeling shaken from the vision He had.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm gonna get some sleep, I suggest everyone does the same." Johnny finished, looking at the rest of the group.

Within thirty minutes, everyone was sound asleep, except for Niki, who was a bit scared of going to sleep, fearing that He might have another nightmare.

"Can't get sleep either huh?" Emi whispered to him, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Niki didn't say a word as He sat there silently staring at the dying fire. Emi then scooted closer to him until She was at his side again. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Emi," He spoke up, looking at her, "I totally ruined this day didn't I?"

"No you didn't, the party was still great."

"Not that, I mean our... you know, our first kiss, it was going the perfect moment and I screwed it up." As He finished, He looked down at the sand beneath their feet.

"Is that what you're bummed about?" She asked, chuckling a bit, "Niki, I don't need a perfect first kiss, all I want is for my first kiss to be someone I will love for my entire life."

After hearing what she said, Niki pulled his up and looked back at her and moved closer to her until they were inches apart, and then for the first time ever, they shared their first kiss, and it was the most magical feeling they had ever felt, all of the memories of the terrible nightmare began to fade from Niki's mind.

When they finished sharing their first kiss, Emi unzipped her sleeping bag, using as a blanket She threw it over herself and Niki, and cuddled with him, they both began to fall asleep fast.

"Goodnight Niki." She whispered to him sleepily.

"Goodnight Emi." He replied, and as he began to fall asleep, he did not worry about the nightmares anymore, His mind was at peace.


	4. More Questions With No Answers

When Niki opened his eyes, He could see that he was in the laboratory from his dreams, but everything seemed more peaceful than before, as he looked around, he noticed that he was in a crib on his back, his arms and legs were also much shorter. As He struggled to stand up, He grabbed the bars to hold him up. As He looked through the bars, He could notice that there were two people in the room observing him, a scientist and a familiar looking owl lady.

"Fascinating," one of the scientist spoke, "only two months old and He's already learned how to walk, his learning process is faster than that of an average infant."

"He's growing up so fast." the owl lady replied.

Before they could continue their conversation, a third person entered the room, wearing a black suit and tie.

"Dr. Longclaw, may I have a word with you?" The third Stanger spoke to the owl lady, She nodded her head and dismissed the scientist, before She left the room, She walked up to the crib and gave Niki a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my baby boy." She whispered, as She left the room, the lights went off and Niki was left in the dark, and sleep overcame him.

* * *

Niki opened his eyes again, this time He was at the beach, the sun wasn't up yet and everyone was still asleep, He sat there thinking about the dream He had.

"She called me her baby boy," He said to himself, "only my mom calls me that, what is going on with these dreams I'm having?"

He felt a stirring at his side, He looked to see Emi waking up.

"I'm sorry Emi, He whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's okay honey." She replied quietly, She sat up and rested her head on Niki's shoulder, "Hey, what wrong?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked worried, is something on your mind?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please talk to me, I want to help you." As she talked she lifted her head off of his shoulder and sat on his lap. Staring directly into her emerald green eyes, Niki gave a sigh of defeat, and began to tell Her about his dreams, by the time He was finished telling her about his dreams the sun was up.

"And the worst part about it is that the dreams felt...real, like they were memories from long ago." He finished, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that this was hurting?" She asked with concern.

"I didn't want to worry you, I..." But before He could finish, Emi lifted his head up so they were eye to eye again, and She kissed Him, when they finished, She then rested her forehead on His, the sun began to shine on her peach colored quills, giving them a heavenly glow.

"Niki," She whispered, "you were always there for me when I needed you most, but if we want to make this work, you need to let me help you, so please, let me be there for you." As She finished, She wrapped her arms around Niki, which he proceeded to do the same.

"I love you Emi." Niki whispered.

"I love you More." Emi replied.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Oh really?"

Before they could continue, they heard a rustle as Johnny sat up in his sleeping bag. "Morning lovebirds," He said with a tired tone, "sleep well?"

Before they could answer his question, Sharps immediately woke up at the sound of his backpack falling over, "Oh no you don't!" He shouted as He sprung out of his sleeping bag and towards his backpack. When everyone else turned to see what the commotion was about, they could see a group of chao had gotten into Sharps backpack and started eating all of the food. As Sharps got to his pack, all of the chao began to scatter, all except for one, a fat chao who was fast sleep on the sand. Sharps, feeling very angry for having all of his food eaten, reeled his foot back and punted the fat chao, which landed ten feet away from them, the chao began to cry.

"Sharps!" Emi shouted, "That was rude!"

"Serves him right." Sharps replied angrily, "Little fat bastard!"

She then got off of Niki's lap and made her way towards Sharps, Niki looked at Johnny with an 'oh this is gonna be fun' look on his face, while Johnny was beginning to worry.

"How would you like it if somebody just walked up to you and hit you?" She scolded.

"I wouldn't care at all," He boldly stated, "Especially if it came from you." He then pointed to Emi, which she did not take lightly.

"Oh no." Johnny whispered.

"Sharps," Emi continued, "don't you dare..."

"Try me." Sharps interrupted.

***SLAP***

Niki laughed his head off as He could see the red hand mark on Sharps' face left there by Emi, While Johnny stood there in shock.

Emi then walked over to the fat chao who was now crying.

"Hey there," She whispered as She picked up the chao, "Did that meanie kick you?" The chao nodded with tears in its eyes, "Aww, poor thing," She began to cuddle with the chao, "you were just hungry, weren't you?" The chao nodded again, "Well don't worry, here you go," She gave him a candy bar from sharps' bag and gave it to him, then looked back at the group and called out in a demanding tone, "Sharps, clean up this mess." She pointed to the campfire and the supplies.

"Chao" the chao replied with a happy tone as he flew away.

Without a single protest, Sharps began to clean up the mess with a look of fear and defeat on his face.

"Damn Niki," Johnny Whispered, "how'd you find a girl like her."

"I didn't," He replied with a smirk on his face, "She found me."

Max then sat up in his sleeping bag, awakened by all of the commotion. As he surveyed the area, he muttered in a tired tone, "What did I miss?"

"You don't want to know." Niki replied.

As the group finished packing their belongings and started heading back to the village, Niki noticed that the wind began to whistle in an oddly familiar tune. Leaves were ripped from the nearby trees as the wind began to dance around him, and He could almost make out an image in the midst of the leaves dancing in the sand. before He could call out to the image, the wind stopped, the whistling went silent, and the image faded away.

"Hey Niki, you alright?" Emi called out to him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied, He then turned to her and continued, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Nevermind."

And so they made their way into the woods to the village, Johnny was taking point, Max followed behind him still confused about what just happened, Emi was following in the middle, Sharps was silent the entire trip, and Niki was trailing behind with a lot of questions on his mind with no answers.

After an hour of trudging through the forest, they finally arrived at the village gates, as they passed through the gates, they noticed a party of hunters making their way out of the village.

"And where are you guys off to this fine morning?" Johnny called out to the hunters.

"Zeti hunting," the lead hunter replied, "One of the foragers spotted one on the northwest side of the island."

"They said it's a big one," another hunter chimed in with an eager tone, "most likely a zavoki!"

Max shivered a little at the mention of zavoki, He was right to be afraid. the zeti are a race of savage monsters, fueled by rage and without fear, zeti kill any creature in their sights without hesitation-even other zeti, and the zavoki are the apex predators of all the zeti, not much is known about them, only that they destroy any environment they are in and must be hunted and killed as soon as possible, this was no child's play.

"Well, you got a spare riffle?" Johnny continued.

"Depends on if you can keep up." the lead hunter replied.

"Oh please, we both know you'll be the one that needs to keep up."

"Wait, you're not seriously going to hunt a zavoki, are you?" Max asked Johnny, who seemed very concerned.

"I'm with Max on this," Emi spoke out, "this seems dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to tag along," said Johnny as he turned to the group, "to make sure these jarheads don't get themselves killed." realizing that his mind was set, Max gave a sigh of defeat.

"Just... please don't get yourself killed." Max pleaded.

"Hey, don't worry about me, it's the zeti you should be worried about." as Johnny spoke, He placed a shoulder on Max and gave him a smile of confidence. "I'll be back before sunset."

As they said their farewell, Johnny left with the hunting party to head northwest, while the rest of the group headed into the village.

"I can't believe Him," Max shouted, "up and leaving us to go fight a zeti, He's going to get himself killed!"

"Relax," Sharps chimed in, who was still carrying the supplies, "this is Johnny we're talking about, He's hunted many zeti before, He can handle himself."

"But we're talking about a zavoki here, what could be worse than that?"

"His ex girlfriend."

"Guys, enough of your bickering," Emi chimed in, "it was his choice to go and he chose it, let's just hope He make's it back home in one piece."

As they walked down the village streets, they all began to part their separate ways heading to their homes, except for Emi who was still following Niki. As they got to the front door of his house, she looked at him with concern on her face.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked him. "You were awfully quiet the entire trip."

"Yeah I'm fine." He assured her.

"Well, if their is anything that is bothering you, please let me know okay, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He then wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him, till their eyes met again. He whispered to her softly

"I love you."

"I love you more." She teased.

He then pulled her into a soft kiss, as they stood there, they didn't noticed that the clouds were looming above them, and it began to rain. Their moment was interrupted as the rain began to pour, and they made their way into Niki's house.

"Well, that was pleasant" Emi said sarcastically.

"I guess you're stuck here for the time being." said Niki, "Don't worry, my mom doesn't get back home until late."

"Aw such a gentleman, well at least I can stay here for a couple of hours, do you have any spare clothes you could lend? I need to wash mine."

"Uh, sure, follow me." Niki led her up into his room, he reached into his drawers and pulled out a couple shirts, "take your pick." She grabbed one of the shirts and began to take off her clothes in front of him. "Woah there, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He teased with a blushing face

"Ha! You wish," She replied as she finished taking off her dirty clothes, till all she was wearing was her bikini set, "do you like what you see?"

Niki nodded a little, still blushing red. Emi put on the shirt He gave her and walked out the room with her clothes to wash them. When she returned, she sat on his bed, seeing that Niki was inspecting his father's guitar, She asked him.

"You still miss him, do you?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I still remember what he told me before he passed away 'One of these days, you're going to be the greatest guitarist the world has ever known, and when that day happens, you can guarantee that I'll be damn proud.'" He chuckled a little after He finished. His ears then perked up as a thought came to his head. He reached for the guitar and picked it up, and began strumming the strings for warmup.

"What are you doing" Emi asked.

"Making my dad proud," Niki replied, "do you have any requests?"

"Oh you know my favorite."

And so Niki began to play one of Emi's favorite songs, it is an ancient song that was from long ago, before their existence, passed down from an ancient civilization, yet it is timeless as the planet they lived on. As Niki strummed the guitar, Emi sang along.

" _Let's say sunshine for everyone, but as far as I can remember._

_We've been migratory animals, living under changing weather._

_Someday we will foresee obstacles, through the blizzard, through the blizzard._

_Today we will sell our uniform and live together, live together."_

As he strummed the strings of his guitar, he could remember all the times of him with his father, taking his first steps, playing catch, sitting on his lap and listening to him play on the guitar. He smiled as he whispered to himself.

"Thank you father."

_"We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger._

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger._

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger._

_We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we were younger, we were younger._

_Someday we will foresee obstacles, through the blizzard, through the blizzard."_

As the song was coming to an end, Niki could feel a tear forming in his eye, but the moment didn't last long, his smile fell away as he felt like he was drifting further and further beyond his memories, his vision went black as everything around him faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this took forever, I'm sorry for taking this long, I'll try my best to have a more consistent upload schedule, also, I've removed Vector from the story mainly because I felt like He didn't serve any purpose to the story, okay this is the last time I'll make an update like this, anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: the song I used at the end is called Obstacles by Syd Matters, it's a really great song you should check it out.


End file.
